The field of the invention is sporting goods, and the invention relates more particularly to apparatus used in conjunction with the sport of pool or billiards. While racks for pool cues are common in establishments which have pool tables, such racks are not ideal for persons who have their own pool cue. By placing a personal pool cue temporarily on a public rack, the owner runs the risk that someone else will inadvertently take the pool cue from the rack and use and possibly damage it. Since high quality pool cues now average about $250 per cue, it is risky to stand them in the corner or against a wall because of the possibility of breakage. Although cases have been devised which hold pool cues, these are not conveniently stored between games.